Simulated stone products include simulated stone veneers and simulated stone architectural trim products. Simulated stone veneers are used as a lightweight veneer facing on masonry, and on metal framed or wood framed construction for architectural aesthetics. The products can be used for exterior applications such as building walls or interior applications such as fireplaces. Simulated stone architectural trim products include capstones, hearthstones, keystones, trim stones and the like. The simulated stone products are usually lower in cost than the natural stones that they replace. CULTURED STONE® products are simulated stone products manufactured by Cultured Stone Corporation, a division of Owens Corning, Napa, Calif. The CULTURED STONE® product line includes hundreds of designs of precast stone veneers and architectural trim products that replicate an extensive variety of textures, sizes, shapes and colors of natural stone. The products are manufactured using molds taken from natural stones. The molds generally include a mold cavity that is filled with a castable material. After the castable material has cured, or set, the flexible layer is stretched or distorted to remove the simulated stone products from the mold.
It is especially desired to have many types and shapes of simulated stone products. Corner stone products, however, are especially difficult and often expensive to make. Simulated stone corner stone product have a more complicated shape than flat stone products and have more surfaces that are visible when the corner stone product is installed. It is difficult to economically make a simulated stone corner produce since the mold itself and the molding/unmolding labor costs greatly exceed those for flat stone products.